Giorno Giovanna/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Major Battles *Giorno vs Bruno Buccellati *Giorno & Koichi vs Black Sabbath *Giorno, Abbachio & Fugo vs Illuso *Giorno vs Baby Face *Giorno & Mista vs Ghiaccio *Giorno & Narancia vs Squalo & Tiziano *Giorno & Buccellati & Trish vs Notorious B.I.G. *Giorno & Mista vs Cioccolata *Giorno & Buccellati vs Secco *Giorno, Buccellati & Polnareff vs Silver Chariot Requiem vs Diavolo *Giorno, Mista, Trish, Buccellati & Polnareff vs Diavolo In Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Giorno appears as a both support and help koma-character and he's also the only representative character from PART V to appear in the game. His supports use Gold Experience (2 Koma) or Gold Experience Requiem (3 Koma) to attack with his "Muda Muda" and his help koma increases the special attack gauge when blocking or attacking with a support character. He's one of the 3 characters who serves as an ally boost to DIO (along with Jonathan and Taizou from Taizou Mote King manga series). GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2 Game) Giorno is one of the main playable characters in the game and he's voiced by Romi Park. He can use his stand, Gold Experience, to create life and use it in his favor, for example: Using his stand, he can create roots to capture the enemy and giving Giorno a chance to attack. Gold Experience can also create trees to inflict high damage and transform Giorno's brooch into a ladybug or a frog, which follows the enemy (It's a useless ability, but it shows how the game is truly loyal to the manga). Giorno's main stand attack is his Muda Muda war cry series of punches (which can be charged to extend the punches' duration). During all the chapters where Giorno is playable (and all the missions in ANOTHER STORY) he uses Gold Experience; only during the final Gold Experience Requiem will be used instead. G.E.Requiem posses most of Golden Experience's attacks, but instead of using his ability to create life G.E.Requiem will shoot insects in bullet form, making this a long-range attack. G.E.R can also counter attack Diavolo's King Crimson, when Diavolo uses his ability; if GER is activated Giorno will stay frozen in time, but GER can freely make any movements and attack Diavolo during King Crimson's effect. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Giorno appears as one of the playable characters in the game. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa this time around, with his previous seiyuu, Romi Park, voicing Koichi Hirose. He was confirmed for the game alongside Mista, Polnareff and Kakyoin. Again, during his normal moveset he can use Gold Experience to create life for attacking and counter-attacking. He can create a frog from his brooch that deflects enemy damage back at them (pretty much how Luka did during the first chapters of PART V), he can create an snake that will follow the enemy and bites him (the same snake Giorno created during the events of Illuso's Man In The Mirror) and even a small sword-fish that will work as an air attack. The ability to create a tree is back, but instead of attacking an enemy, Giorno will climb along the tree, giving him the chance to attack (exactly how he appeared for the second time for Koichi in the manga) or working as a counter-attack. Giorno's main Muda Muda is back, but this time he can also use it as series of kicks (just like how he defeated Ghiaccio's in the manga) and his WRYYY works as an uppercut move. Overall, most of Giorno's taunts and sidestep poses is taken from the manga covers and "last pages" drawings. Giorno is also one of the five characters who can use the Preparedness Mode (where attacks no longer make you wince/flinch), the others being Buccellati, Mista, Fugo and Ermes. Giorno's HHA it's a slow-motion punch from Gold Experience (similiar to how he did against Buccelati on their first encounter). The same HHA can works differently with some characters (as Gold Experience will recreate a similiar action against the character in question, such as putting it's thumb's in Jonathan's eye or Punching Dio's head much like Star Platinum did). Giorno's GHA allows him to use the arrow to make Gold Experience evolve into Gold Experience Requiem (but it requires around 3-4 seconds to make it work). During G.E.R gameplay, it allows Giorno to use the "return to point zero" ability to nullify any movement from the enemy, creating a medium circle effect if touches the enemy the attack will lose it's effect. Giorno's Muda Muda also gets extended, around 4-5 seconds, making it one of the longest normal moves in the game. However GER only last as long as the meter you had when activated as it will drain it, unlike the previous game and the manga, GER will revert back to Gold Experience after the meter ends. *If Giorno activates Gold Experience Requiem during Pucci's GHA, the slowdown effect on Giorno will be nullified, due to G.E.R powers, making him one of the only two characters who can counter-attack Pucci's Made in Heaven's effects, the other being Yoshikage Kira (as Kosaku Kawajiri). Besides the entire cast from PART V, Giorno possess a special dialogue before the fight with DIO and Koichi. If fighiting Koichi, he'll says "I want my suitcase and passport back!" and Giorno replies "Could that be...?", (recreating their first meeting on the first chapters of PART V). While fighting DIO, where Giorno admits that DIO was the person he wanted to meet most, whilst DIO does not recognize him. If DIO wins, he will admit to liking Giorno. Giorno and Gold Experience also appears as the cover characters for the Italian version of the game. Since Giorno never showed any other outfit, all of his alternate costumes are based on his cover's attire (some with small detail changes), such as one being based on his Volume 59 appareance and another one basead on his Volume 63 appearance. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS4/PS3) Giorno Giovanna and his Stand was confirmed for the game along side Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo and Narancia Ghirga. Trivia *Giorno is the only JoJo confirmed not to have been born a JoJo as his original name was Haruno Shiobana. *His hairstyle is associated with chocolate cornets: the notation "@@@" refers to Giorno's unique hairstyle and is often used by fans to refer to him. *Giorno takes after his father's "Muda Muda Muda..." battle cry, only shouting the last "Muda" as a finishing blow. He also pulls off a "WRYYYYYY!" during his fight with Cioccolata. *A common aspect of Giorno's wardrobe involves wearing ladybug-themed jewelry, and his Stand also sports ladybug insignias. As ladybugs symbolically represent good luck throughout Europe, and it is considered bad luck to kill one, this can represent Gold Experience's powers of returning damage back to the attacker of its creations. *In an interview, Araki stated that he based Giorno's appearance on Michelangelo's "David". The cover of volume 62 was based off a Renaissance painting as well. *Koichi Hirose and Giorno share same voice actress, Romi Park, though in different games. Romi Park voiced Giorno in the Part 5 PS2 game and Koichi in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle . *In Araki's top Ten Favourite Characters in 2000, Giorno ranked 5th, Araki's second favorite JoJo and third favorite Part 5 character. Mista ranked 7th, Diavolo at 4th, & Bucellati in 3rd place. References Category:Article management templates